


Suds in the Bucket

by Kittyinaz



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the other half of the challenge I was issued. The first part is in Alice 2009, Songs for Alice. This is the Twilight side of Suds in the Bucket. Bella is in love with Carlisle, but her parents don't approve though the town does. </p><p>Here is the deal with this.  It was a challenge I discussed with one of my friends.  The challenge you ask?  To see if I can write a songfic using one song for the different genre’s.  The only rules?  Same song, different stories.  And the normal rules that apply to Songs for Alice.  You can read them there, it is too long to post here! The main one, you have to use one line from the song in the story, and you can’t post the lyrics either at the beginning, as the song or as intervals in the story.</p><p>The Alice version is called So the Story Goes and it is under Songs for Alice.  Very little preknowledge of the story is needed, just that Hatter came for Alice, and he has a VERY strong right arm.  If you haven’t seen Syfy’s version of Alice, it is awesome!!</p><p>Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I am just the one that gets sucked into writing stories for challenges.</p><p>For more information, check out my website: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds in the Bucket

# Suds in the Bucket

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/06/suds-in-a-bucket.jpg)

 

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Suds in the Bucket by Sara Evens_

Bella is outside hanging the wash.  She is doing her chores and quite honestly, getting irritated.  Her pa has banned her from seeing Carlisle.  Said he is too old for her, but after yesterday, her eighteenth birthday, she has had enough.  Enough of the silly rules.

Always responsible, Bella has taken care of her family for most of her life. She keeps her grades up and in fact has graduated early, with honors and a full ride to any college or university she wants.  Instead of letting her head to college, they kept her home until her friends can join her.  At least that is the reason they gave her.  The real reason?  Carlisle.

Carlisle is the local golden boy.  Not only literally with his golden hair and deep blue eyes, but also figuratively, he won a fully paid scholarship to Harvard.  He is studying medicine there.  Any other family would love to have him dating their daughters.  But the whole town knows that he wouldn’t see anyone but Bella.  He never has since they were toddlers.

Bella and Carlisle have been friends all their life, only later did they take that friendship and turn it into more.

They met when Bella was four.

* * *

She has been playing in the backyard and decides to wonder to the pond. She is hot and wants to cool off with a swim.

Carlisle and his family have just moved to the Dallas area from England for their job. They moved in next door to the Swan’s and this is the first day he has free to do as he wants.  He has been sad, missing the tree swing he had in his front yard of their previous house.  They have been moving around a lot for him to make any friends.

Carlisle is walking by and sees the toddler heading to the pond and quickly jumps the fence and moves to her.  He asks her, “Whatcha doing?”

Bella comments to him, “Goin’ swimmin’.”  She is determined, but she looks up at the strange person’s voice.

His breath catches in his throat as the little girl looks up at him with her big brown eyes.  He tells her as only a child can, “You’re pretty.”

She smiles, her mission forgotten.  She tells him, “You be pretty too.  Wanna be my friend?”

And just like that, she captures Carlisle’s heart.  He spends all the time he can with her.  And as long as they are just friends, her parents didn’t have a problem.

When Bella reaches high school, she starts to catch the eyes of the opposite sex.  But she never notices, her eyes being where they have been since she was small, watching Carlisle.  And Carlisle has been watching her right back.  He is a senior, but that means little to the both of them.  They love the year they are in the same school, getting closer and finally admitting their real feelings.  It only took Edward and a kiss from him to wise them up.

At first, her parents didn’t say much, thinking Carlisle will forget her when he left.  But the calls and letters continue.  They push her towards their preferred boyfriend, Jacob Black, an old family friend.  When that didn’t work and in fact, Jacob only helps her out with talking to Carlisle, they turn to Edward.

Edward is a friend of Carlisle’s, after the kiss it was to be hatred or friendship.  Carlisle loves to keep the peace in the town, but he would fight for Bella.  He went to Edward, outlined his options, and Edward became his friend.  But this is not something well known; Edward had suggested it when he saw how Chief Swan and his wife were about Carlisle.

So now, with the pressure on Bella, he calls a meeting of the friends.  Emmett and Rose show up first, no surprise at them being together, they have been joined at the hip for years.  Jasper and Edward’s sister, Alice are the next, they picked up Bella on the way.  Jacob is the last to show, he had the furthest to come in to town.

Edward greets them all and pulls them into his father’s study.  His parents are in on the plan, and fully support it, not understanding the Swan’s issue with Carlisle.  He treats Bella like gold.  Any parent would love him as a son in law, but Swan hates him with a passion.

Going around the desk, Edward quickly dials Carlisle and puts him on speaker phone.  “Carlisle, everyone is here.”

Carlisle’s warm voice sounds from the phone, “Good afternoon, Bella, my darling.  Good afternoon, gang!”

Grinning, Bella answers him, “Oh, getting so proper now?”

Carlisle laughs with the rest of them, “No, luv.  Just wasn’t too sure that there wasn’t the ‘rents in the room.”

Assuring him that only they are in the room, Edward outlines his plan.

Edward and Bella would ‘date’ to get the Swans off her back.  But in reality, the whole gang will help Carlisle and Bella be together as much as possible. They will also help Bella in her plan to graduate early; Edward’s and Bella’s dates will be here for studying.

Carlisle groans and asks, with his frustration evident in his voice, “What is it with your parents, Bella?  You know I have never done anything to disrespect them!”

Sighing and washing her face with her hands, “I have no idea, Carlisle.  Nobody knows!” She puts her head in her hands as she leans forward.  Alice is perched next to her and rubs her back sympathetically.

Speaking up, Rose tells them, “So, Edward is goin’ to play Bella’s boyfriend, while the whole town covers for these two to be together.  The only deal is that there be no hanky panky until Bella is eighteen.  Does that sum it up?” She and Emmett are seated in the armchair, cuddled together.

Alice’s laughter trills out as she answers, “Really Rose?  Hanky Panky?” She almost loses her perch, but Jasper is standing behind her and supports her. She laughs up at him and he grins back at her.

Emmett laughs with the pixie and comments, “Well it _is_ better than Carlisle’s way of explaining it!”

Carlisle’s voice rang with his exasperations, “Rumpy Pumpy is an old saying!! How many times do I have to tell you?”

The gang laughs and Edward quickly tells them, “That is the deal.  Bella, do you agree?” He knows that it will be all night if he doesn’t step into Carlisle’s normal position here.

Sighing, Bella answers, “Yes.” She leans back in the chair, the situation exasperating her.

Carlisle quickly interjects, “No kissing, Edward.  I won’t hold the punch next time!”  He can hear it in his Bella’s voice, she is getting upset.  He wants nothing more than to hold her, but since he can’t he will try to make her laugh.

Reddening, Edward tells him, “No kissing.” Will he never live that down?

Alice speaks up, thoughtful, “Edward, what happens if you fall in love?”

Bella looks up with horror on her face.  Alice quickly clarifies, “I mean with someone other than Bella!”

They all chuckle.  Jasper’s drawl gets their attention, “If Edward here falls in love, we will deal with it.  Let’s not borrow trouble sugar.  We will have enough on our plate for the next year and a half until Bella is 18.”

Worry is evident as Carlisle asks, “Luv, are you going to be ok?  I don’t like that you will be pushing yourself so hard.” As normal, there is no mention of how hard he has been pushing himself already to be ready for when Bella and he can be together.

Bella looks at the phone and she tells him, “Carlisle, it will be nothing.  Think of it as a warm up to college.”

He sighs and she can see him running his hands through his hair, like he normally does when he worries for her.  She quickly tells him, “You can’t stop love, Carlisle.”

And she hears the grin in his voice as he gives his normal response, “And you can’t fence time.  Cor, Bella.  I love you.  We will get through this.”

The rest of the room smile.  This is why they and the rest of the town are going to help.  The love these two have for each other is the type that will last.

From there on out, they all play their roles.  The only time Bella slips, is when she applies to Harvard.  She gets accepted, but that is when her parents stop from her leaving.

* * *

Bella sighs again as she pulls another shirt to hang on the line.  Then she hears a sound that she recognizes and has been waiting on. She quickly drops the clothes back in the bucket as she makes sure.  A huge grin breaks out on her face as she recognizes the tall blonde getting out of the truck. Carlisle!

Carlisle catches her as she jumps into his arms, holding her tight to him, breathing in her scent.  _Bella, his Bella_.  He has waited so patiently for this day to arrive.  She is legally an adult and can make her own decisions.  He is in his residency, and while it may be boring for her and they will not see each other much, they will be together.

Bella is kissing him, and his lips and tongue return the sensation, demanding entrance and she gives it.  It has been too long for both of them.

He regretfully ends the kiss and asks, “Everything is ready, luv?” He sweeps the hair off her face, lovingly.

Bella nods and tells him, “Alice will be by to get the last of it and will ship it.  We need to leave, Pa is due home soon for his hourly check on me.” She closed her eyes as his hand caresses her face.  She has missed him.

Shaking his head at the level his future in-laws have taken things, he escorts her to the passenger side of his truck.  She gets in, and he kisses her again before he shuts the door.  He moves quickly to his door and hops in, quickly backing out of the Swans’s driveway.  He notices a note fluttering on the door and looks to Bella, his eyebrow raised in a question.

Bella is tense, not able to relax until they are past city limits.  But at Carlisle’s look, she tells him, “I couldn’t just leave.  I left a note saying, ‘Sorry but I got to go.’ I wanted them to know I left on my own.” She moves to his side and he puts his arm around her.

Carlisle chuckles as he can imagine her parent’s reactions, it has been past time.  No one can blame Bella or himself for having to go to these lengths.  He guns the engine and they speed out of town, heading to Las Vegas.

Their friends come by and do their part, making sure everything and everyone is gone before the Chief gets home.  You can’t fence time, you can’t stop love.  While it started off as Carlisle and Bella’s saying to themselves, now it has become the motto of this whole plan.

* * *

Chief Swan comes by to check on Bella, making sure she is still home.  He pulls his cruiser in the driveway, noticing the clothes hanging out on the line.  He nods to himself; _Bella is doing as she was told._

He gets out and calls out, “Bella!”

Charlie is concerned when he doesn’t hear anything.  He shouts louder, “Isabella!”

Still no answer.  He looks to the door and sees a piece of paper fluttering on the door.  He has a bad feeling and he quickly moves to the door.  He grabs the note and he recognizes Bella’s writing.  He scans the note and his face grew red as he bellows: “Isabella Marie Swan!  You better get your lanky ass in front of me!”

As the house echoes his shout, he moves through the house.  He notes that she must have not been gone long; there are still suds in the bucket.  He quickly makes it up the stairs and moves to her room.  There he stands shocked.  There is her bedroom furniture and nothing else in the room.  The bed is stripped, pictures removed from the walls, closet and drawers bare.  It finally dawns on him that his little girl is gone.  A shout of pure rage echoes from the house, “CARLISLE!”

Later that night, Charlie is standing at the kitchen window trying to figure out what happened.  He tried to put out an APB on them, but his own deputies reminded him that she is 18, and left voluntarily.  Charlie had ranted and raved but no one budged.

Then he went around to her friends, and they refused to speak with him.  Every. Single. One. Of . Them.  Charlie had started to completely lose his temper.  But Renee called crying and he had went home to her.

The following day, the town was buzzing.  The preacher that Sunday preaches about love and forgiveness.  Every single parishioner that day knew he is speaking to the Swan’s about Bella and Carlisle, but Charlie’s face hardens and he storms out of the church.

The ladies at the beauty shop are gossiping about the Swans when Renee enters the shop. They all take the opportunity to try to get Bella her mother’s approval, or at least a reason for their disapproval of Carlisle.

They sit there with their glasses of pink lemonade.  Esme, Rose’s mother, casually comments, “Has anyone heard from Bella?” She is sitting there, getting her nails done.

At the low murmurs of denial, Elizabeth tells them, “Edward hasn’t heard from them, but as soon as he does, I will let you ladies know.” She is getting her hair done, her stylist participating in the conversation.

Renee jerks her head up and she demands, “What do you know of Bella?” She is sitting in a chair next to some of the ladies, waiting for someone to help her.  However, the conversation that is going on is not one she wants to deal with.

Tanya pats her knee and tells her, “Bless your heart, I bet y’all are worried about Bella.  But pray tell, why are you so dead set against Carlisle? He loves her and she loves him?” She has always been blunt.

Renee grits her teeth.  Kate jumps in, “Who wouldn’t want Carlisle for their daughter.  I hear he is already doing his residency and is going to be a surgeon.”

Growing angry, Renee finally bursts out with, “But he and his family think they are too good for us.  All he is going to do is throw Bella away now that he has won.  There is no way a family like his will accept her.  We are just trying to protect her from them! He and all foreigners!”

Everyone just stares at Renee.  Irene softly tells her, “Carlisle loves Bella.  Has since his family has come here.  They stayed here for her, turning down promotions and other opportunities.  They love her as their own.  How can you ever think he will just leave her?  Jesus Christ Renee, that boy has gone through hell and back dealing with you and your man just for the sake of being with her.  From what I hear from my boy, Emmett, Carlisle has worked himself hard just to make sure he can provide for Bella. How can you ever think that boy would ever give her up or that she will allow him?”

Renee stands up and glaring at them, “What does it matter to you what happens?  Bella left.  As far as I or Charlie cares, she is no longer our daughter.”

With that the entire shop gasps.  Renee nods and she exits, her head held high.

Everyone watches her, knowing that this will hurt Bella.  Kate softly tells Elizabeth, “Alice or Edward better get hold of Carlisle before Bella finds out.  She will be heartbroken.”

Elizabeth nods, “I will be sure to do that.  She hopefully realizes that we still love her.  Still love her and Carlisle.  I will get hold of Alaina, she will need to know that her new daughter-in-law just lost her parents to their own pigheadness.”

Tanya sighs, “The whole town will step up again, just like all this time.  Luckily Emmett and Rose studied the law and knew that as long as they are married, Charlie can’t do a blessed thing.  Too bad they had to get married like this.”

Esme laughs and tells them, “You think Bella or Carlisle mind?  They love each other so much.  Have for the longest.  It wouldn’t matter to them if they were here in front of us or in that chapel in Las Vegas.  All that matters to them is that they will be married.”

At this the beauty shop nods.  Then they start remembering the past year and a half.  Esme sums it up for them all, “You can’t fence time, you can’t stop love.”

* * *

Bella is leaning against Carlisle as they drive through Nevada.  Her feet are hanging out the window.  His arm is around her, and he has been bestowing kisses on her head.  They are both amazed that the plan worked and they are on their way.  Their friends will be meeting them tomorrow in Las Vegas, they will be their witnesses.  This is Alice and Rose’s demand since Rose and Emmett found out that getting married will protect the two.  They wanted as their reward to see their friends married. The rest of them quickly demanded it also.

When they reach Las Vegas, Carlisle checks them into their room.  They settle there, make the calls to let everyone know they made it, then they go to the bed and get ready.  They both are just too tired to do anything more than fall asleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

The next morning is a flurry of activity, starting with Alice storming their room and bouncing on the bed.  The rest of the group follow in grinning at the two.

Carlisle groans and pulls Bella closer to him. “Alice, what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?  How were you too sure that you were not interrupting something?”

Alice chirps out, “Because we know you two.  You are getting married tonight.  You would wait for one night.”

They all laugh.  The rest of the day is full of stuff they needed to do.  But soon enough, Bella is standing in a vestibule nervous and happy.  In a few short minutes, she will be marrying her love.  She smiles, knowing that the town will be watching also, over the Internet.

Jacob walks in and grins at his friend.  He asks her, “Are you ready?”  Edward is Carlisle’s best man, so Jacob is walking Bella down the aisle.

Bella nods and they hear the notes that tell them to walk.  She is dressed in a white summer dress, carrying daisies as her bouquet.  She fought both Rose and Alice and got the wedding she and Carlisle want: something simple.

She turns the corner and saw Carlisle standing there, waiting for her.  He smiles at her and she smiles back at her golden god.  He is wearing khakis and a white shirt.  Again simple.  Jacob walks her up and hands her off to him.

The two of them just stare at each other during the ceremony.  They barely remember anything of the actual ceremony, just react when told to.  Their friends start to chuckle when they realize that neither is paying attention.

By the end, they couldn’t hold it in.  Once they are announced husband and wife and kiss, the gang start cracking up.  When Bella and Carlisle surface from their joy they stare at their friends.

Alice notices first and she gasps out, “It’s good you didn’t want a fancy ceremony or anything.  Neither of you cared about anything but the other.  It was hilarious.”

The two laugh and the group made their way out of the chapel.  Carlisle and Bella climb into the limo that Carlisle had rented.  They kiss and then stare at each other.

Carlisle finally says to his wife, his love, “You can’t fence time.”

And Bella, her brown eyes shining, answers her husband, “And you can’t stop time.”

* * *

**Yeah, Jasper may have been a better choice, but I love my Carlisle.  Hope you guys enjoyed this!  It is now safe to say I will not be using this song anytime soon!**

**Please read and review!**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


End file.
